NILAI
by Kiyuchire
Summary: –untuk mereka yang merasa tak bernilai / Awalnya, aku menganggap bahwa nilai dan popularitas adalah segalanya hingga aku menjadi seperti ini / "Kalau kau berpikir nilai adalah segalanya, maka kau salah besar. Karena itu, aku tidak sama dengan kau." / Tapi pikiranku berubah saat aku mengenal laki-laki dungu penuh misteri itu –Uchiha Sasuke / Sasusaku slight Kakasaku / Badsaku?


Bagiku, dunia ini terlalu munafik. Dunia fana yang memaksa manusianya bersikap naïf dan sok baik. Padahal dalam hatinya menyimpan dengki terpendam. Munafik kalau aku berkata aku tidak seperti itu. Justru, mungkin aku adalah salah satu dari perempuan hina yang rela melakukan apapun demi nilai dan popularitas. Dan, aku adalah perempuan terbaik dalam melakukan perbuatan kejam itu. Tapi, bukankah ini satu-satunya cara untuk tetap bisa menikmati dunia munafik ini? Toh, aku lumayan menikmatinya.

"Umm"

Seperti yang kalian lihat, saat ini aku sedang berciuman dengan seorang guru di ruangannya. Bukan hal asing lagi bagiku untuk melakukan hal tak terpuji ini. Justru, aku cukup menikmatinya. Selama dengan melakukan ini aku mendapatkan timbal balik berupa nilai dan popularitas, kenapa tidak?

"Ini untuk soal ujian besok"

Ya, inilah aku. Sakura Haruno si perempuan murahan yang rela melakukan hal busuk demi menggapai nilai. Terkadang, aku merasa muak karena harus menemani hasrat guru ini, tapi selama ia bisa menjadi bidakku untuk mencuri data sekolah, kenapa aku tidak memanfaatkan nafsunya dengan paras dan tubuh ini?

Apa? Kau mengatakan aku licik? Bukankah orang licik dibutuhkan di dunia ini?

–**BRAKK!**

Aku langsung mengarahkan mataku ke asal suara. Dan, saat itu juga aku terkejut saat sosok seorang laki-laki dengan kacamata tebal dan masker khas yang tak pernah ia lepas terpantul dalam pandanganku. _Onyx-_nya dan _emerald-_ku beradu pandang.

Sasuke Uchiha. Laki-laki itu melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Lelaki bodoh yang sekelas denganku itu.

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**NILAI adalah milik Kiyuchire setelah meminjam karakter-karakter Naruto**

**.**

**Mohon maaf atas ketidaksempurnaannya fiksi ini. **_**Author **_**sudah berusaha untuk membuat fiksi ini terlihat sempurna walau ia tidak berhasil.**

**Dan hai, ini mungkin fiksi yang sekaligus mengantarkan pesan tentang aku yang mungkin akan hiatus setelah ini**

**.**

**Kiyuchire**

**Proudly present**

**.**

**.**

**NILAI**

**.**

**Apakah selama ini kalian berpikir nilai adalah segalanya?**

**Tanpa nilai, manusia terlihat tak berharga**

**.**

**.**

**ITADAKIMASU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ujian sedang berlangsung. Aku mengerjakan soal-soal tanpa kesulitan karena telah mengerjakan soal ini semalam. Ya, soal yang kudapatkan dari Kakashi-sensei. Kali ini, perasaan gelisah menghantuiku. Membuatku berulang kali melirik ke arah kiriku –tempat duduk seorang lelaki dengan rambut _emo_ duduk di sebelahku karena tempat duduk selama ujian berdasarkan nomor absen. Dan, absenku ada sebelum absen Sasuke Uchiha. Berulang kali aku berpikir, apakah ia telah menceritakan apa yang ia lihat kemarin lusa kepada seseorang? Tidak mungkin, yang kutahu ia adalah seorang penyendiri yang mengisolasi dirinya dari kehidupan bersosialisasi. Aku meragukan bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang teman.

Apa mungkin ia akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan popularitas? Ah, tak mungkin. Seluruh sekolah akan menganggap cerita laki-laki dungu ini sebuah kebohongan. Sebagai penyandang peringkat satu seangkatan selama 3 tahun di SMA ini, tentu mereka akan memercayai ceritaku. Ditambah, Kakashi pasti akan membelaku dengan berkata hal tersebut tidaklah benar.

Akupun melirik ke arah lembaran kertas yang sedang ia jawab. Bodoh, mengapa jawaban semudah itu ia menjawabnya dengan salah? Kalau dia tidak bisa mengerjakannya kenapa ia tidak mencoba menanyakan padaku selaku penyandang siswa terpintar? Apa ia mengira aku _type _yang pelit memberi jawaban?

Ngomong-ngomong, aku ini handal dalam melirik jawaban orang lain. Biasanya aku gunakan kemampuan ini untuk melirik jawaban teman sebangkuku dan menyalinnya bila dalam keadaan terdesak. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin bisa menyalin jawaban laki-laki bodoh bermasker ini. Selain karena aku sudah bisa mengerjakan seluruh soal dengan sempurna, aku yakin jawaban lelaki ini pasti salah.

Aku sedikit bertanya, bagaimana guru-guru bisa membiarkan ia berada di kelas A yang notabene adalah anak-anak pilihan? Sebetulnya apa yang spesial dari laki-laki dungu ini? Sudah 3 tahun aku sekelas dengannya dan ia selalu mendapatkan nilai terkecil kedua dalam setiap ujian –entah bagaimana caranya ia selalu menjadi nomor itu.

Akupun melirik tempat lain yang kini berupa selembar kertas yang ia tulis. Saat itu juga aku terkejut melihat selembaran kertas yang ia isi dengan jawaban yang berbeda dari lembar kertas jawabnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya, semua jawaban tersebut adalah benar.

Tiba-tiba pergerakan tangannya berhenti. Akupun melirik ke arah mata _onyx-_nya. Saat itu aku melihat tatapan kebencian yang mendalam dari _onyx _itu. Juga getaran-getaran pada maskernya yang menunjukan ia sedang mengucapkan sesuatu namun tertutup oleh masker tersebut.

Apa yang sedang ia coba katakan? Siapa lelaki ini sebenarnya?

.

"Selamat, Haruno Sakura kau menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi –lagi"

Semester Genap kini mulai berlangsung. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak tragedi laki-laki bermasker itu yang menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. Seperti tradisi-tradisi sebelumnya di sekolah ini, peringkat tertinggi akan disebutkan di depan kelas –membuatku merasa bangga.

Suara tepuk tanganpun kini memenuhi kelas. Beberapa di antara mereka selalu berkata bahwa hal tersebut adalah biasa. Aku tersenyum sinis. Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kalau aku mendapatkan ini semua karena hasil kecurangan? Apa mereka akan tetap menatapku penuh puja seperti ini? Hipotesis-hipotesis kasarku kini telah bermain secara liar. Semua yang kudapatkan pasti akan musnah begitu saja dan kehidupanku sebagai perempuan dungu saat SMP dan tatapan-tatapan meremehkan itu akan kembali. Itu buruk! Maka, aku tidak boleh membiarkan keindahan ini sirna begitu saja!

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, bisa kalian datang ke ruangan saya sepulang sekolah?"

Saat itu juga aku yakin senyumku memudar dengan cepat. Dan, beberapa pikiran liarku kini mulai menerka-nerka kemungkinan sebab aku dipanggil bersama laki-laki dungu itu.

Laki-laki itu hanya melirikku dengan tatapan aneh sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya melurus kembali. Apa itu tatapan menghina? Apa laki-laki ini sudah melaporkan aku?

Tanpa kusadari, tetes-tetes keringatku mulai berjatuhan dan aku mencengkram rokku dengan kasar.

.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Baru sedetik tadi aku merasa jantungku berdegup terlalu cepat hingga menerka banyak sekali kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tak benar-benar terjadi.

"Nah, aku ingin kau menjadi _tutor _dari Sasuke. Melihat nilainya yang amat parah –meski tak benar-benar selalu menjadi peringkat terbawah di beberapa mata pelajaran, namun rata-rata nilainya mengarah ke peringkat terbawah."

Aku hanya mengangguk –karena tak mampu menolak permintaan wali kelasku. Apalagi Pak Guru adalah walikelasku selama 3 tahun ini. Dan akan sangat menyedihkan kalau seorang siswa dari kelas A tidak berhasil masuk ke perguruan tinggi –apalagi diminta mengulang setahun.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh kepala sekolah dan wakil kesiswaan hingga membiarkan ia berada di kelas A selama ini. Padahal ia tidak begitu memiliki nilai yang memadai."

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu. Entah mengapa, aku penasaran dengan ekspresinya setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Pak Guru. Namun, aku menghela nafas kecewa ketika menyadari wajahnya yang tertutup masker tak mampu menunjukan ekspresi aslinya. Meskipun yang dikatakan oleh Pak Guru adalah kenyataan, namun bagiku itu terlalu kejam bila diucapkan secara langsung di depan murid. Dan, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya.

(Mengingat aku adalah siswa dungu di SMP dan selalu dianggap remeh para guru. Itu sebabnya aku pindah ke kota ini)

Laki-laki itu hanya menatap ke bawah. Ketika aku melihat tangannya, kini tangannya mulai mengepal kencang. Lalu, laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu begitu saja. Dan aku hanya menatapnya pundaknya yang kini kian menjauh.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Pak Guru yang kini mulai menyondorkan selembaran kertas berisi catatan nilai-nilai SMP paling _favorite _di Suna –bisa dibilang sebagai SMP terbaik di Jepang. Saat itu juga mataku melebar penuh rasa tak percaya.

"A-apa ini?"

"Ya, ini adalah laporan nilai laki-laki itu. Hanya bapak yang diberitahukan tentang laporan ini. Bapak mendapatkannya dari kepala sekolah ketika meminta keterangan mengapa harus mempertahankan laki-laki itu di kelas A."

Laki-laki terdungu di sekolahku adalah lulusan terbaik di SMP terbaik se Jepang dan nilainya hampir sempurna? Siapa sesungguhnya dia?

.

Kelas kian menyepi. Kini hanya tertinggal aku dan laki-laki berkepala pantat ayam itu. Akupun mendekati kursinya yang terletak di paling belakang pojok kelas.

Bisa kulihat lelaki itu hanya melirikku dengan tatapan bosan sebelum akhirnya aku mellihat dadanya yang mengempis tanda ia baru saja menghela nafas panjang. Ia bahkan memutar bola mata kelamnya ke arah lain.

Aku pun menyodorkan selembar kertas ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Aku punya hak penuh atas kau. Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum mengerjakan seluruh soal di kertas ini dengan benar," ucapku meletakan kertas tersebut di atas meja laki-laki itu.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya membenarkan cara duduknya dan mulai meraih kertas di mejanya setelah mengambil sebuah pensil mekanik dari tasnya. Aku langsung menarik kursi yang berada di dekat pria itu untuk melihat penyelesaian laki-laki misterius ini.

Suasana kelas semakin sunyi. Hanya ada suara dentingan jam dan pensil mekanik berbentur dengan kertas yang menjadi alas meja tersebut.

Aku tetap melihat penyelesaian laki-laki itu. Cara menulisnya sangat khas. Tulisannya juga amat rapi dan indah –sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa ia tulis di selembar kertas lainnya yang pernah kulihat. Aku melihat tulisan tersebut mengukir jawaban-jawaban yang sangat sempurna dan semuanya sesuai dengan kunci jawaban yang sudah aku siapkan. Ia benar-benar mengerjakannya dengan sangat sempurna. Aku mulai bertanya, apa ia memiliki kembaran? Yang satu pintar dan yang satu bodoh? Dan saat itu si pintar sedang mengerjakan tugasku? Atau ia memiliki dua kepribadian sekaligus? Tapi masa iya kepribadian berhubungan dengan otak dan cara menulis? Benar-benar membingungkan.

Mata _emerald-_ku kini beralih ke wajahnya yang kini tersembunyi dalam masker. Timbul rasa penasaran dalam diriku. Hingga aku berani membuka wajah tersebut. Aku tak mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan, yang jelas ketika aku sadar, kini masker laki-laki itu berada di tangan kananku yang terangkat ke udara.

Laki-laki itu langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatapku dengan penuh kejut. Wajahnya kini terekspos dengan sempurna. Ternyata, selama ini dugaanku tentang wajahnya salah. Bisa kulihat bibirnya yang sangat merah merona, hidung tajam yang sangat pas dengan bentuk wajahnya, wajahnya putih bersih tanpa jerawat, dan matanya benar-benar memperindah sosok wajah tersebut. Wajahnya betul-betul seperti seorang model. Ia sempurna. Baru kusadari ia sesempurna ini. Walau ia menggunakan kacamata, namun kacamata itu terlihat seperti poperti yang menambah nilai keindahannya.

Ia langsung menarik masker yang berada di tangan kananku saat aku kehilangan kesadaran karena mengagumi keindahan wajahnya. Ia langsung mendelik tak suka.

"Kau punya wajah yang tampan. Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkannya?" ucapku tanpa sadar. Maksudku, kenapa ia tidak menggunakan wajah ini untuk popularitas? Dengan paras seindah ini, aku yakin ia bisa menjadi idola dalam sekejab. Maksudku, astaga! Siapa yang tak akan tergoda dengan wajahnya yang nampak sangat seksi dan menawan itu?

"Dan kalau kau mengganti kacamatamu dengan lensa kontak, aku yakin kau akan sangat populer."

Laki-laki itu langsung menggebrak mejanya sambil menyodorkan kertas yang tadi aku berikan. Aku melirik sekilas. Jawabannya benar-benar sempurna.

"Lalu aku menjadi sosok sepertimu? Apa setelah melihat kertas ini kau masih berniat mengajariku? Jangan pura-pura tak mengetahui apapun. Aku yakin Pak Guru sudah menunjukan hasil nilaiku waktu SMP. Jadi, aku rasa kau tahu bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan tutor," ucapnya dengan suara lantang. Saat itu aku tertegun. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya menunjukan suaranya. Memang sebelumnya aku pernah mendengar suara laki-laki ini ketika ia harus maju untuk membacakan esay atau mendapatkan giliran tugas praktek yang memerlukan suara. Namun, kali ini suaranya terdengar begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Suaranya begitu berat dan terdengar seksi di telingaku.

"Kalau kau memberitahukan tentang hal ini, kupastikan seluruh sekolah saat itu juga mengetahui rahasiamu dengan Pak Kakashi," lanjutnya lagi seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat tersebut. Laki-laki itu awalnya terlihat pendiam, namun entah bagaimana kali ini ia sedikit lebih banyak berbicara.

Aku hanya terdiam penuh rasa kebingungan. Dan aku mulai berpikir, apa mungkin aku mau membiarkan rahasianya yang sangat unik itu tersebar dengan mudah? Entah mengapa, perasaan senang menjuluriku saat sadar bahwa hanya diriku yang mengetahui dirinya –bahkan mungkin aku satu-satunya yang sudah merasakan keindahan wajahnya.

Kuperhatikan laki-laki itupun menghentikan langkahnya sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Kalau kau berpikir nilai adalah segalanya, maka kau salah besar. Karena itu, aku tidak sama dengan kau."

Dan kulihat pundak laki-laki itu kembali menjauh. Saat itu aku baru menyadari, tubuhnya sangat tinggi bagai seorang model. Walau tubuhnya terbalut sempurna dalam seragam, tapi seragam itu terlihat tak mampu menyembunyikan keindahan tubuhnya yang bagai model itu. Aku hanya membatu. Entah bagaimana, laki-laki ini semakin membuat aku penasaran.

.

Aku membulatkan mataku penuh kejut. Pagi hari ini begitu mengejutkanku saat seorang laki-laki dengan mata _obsidian_ dan paras sempurna itu berlenggok di depan mataku –di koridor sekolah. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian hanya dalam sekejab. Beberapa suara bisik-bisik menghantar setiap langkah lelaki itu –Uchiha Sasuke. Bisik-bisik memuja tentang lelaki itu entah bagaimana membuatku merasa memanas dan merasa kecewa. Paras indah itu kini tidak hanya diketahui oleh diriku.

Aku hanya terdiam saat laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatiku. Entah perasaanku atau bukan, kini ia menuju ke arahku. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang sebagai respon dari senyumnya yang entah bagaimana terlihat begitu seksi di mataku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan jantungku berdegup seperti ini. Aku benar-benar merutuki tingkahku saat ini, apa aku terlihat seperti gadis dungu yang akan dihampiri laki-laki _favourite_-nya?

Ternyata benar saja, laki-laki itu memang berjalan menujuku. Ia memperlambat langkahnya.

"Akan kutunjukan padamu bahwa nilai dan popularitas itu semu dan cepat hilang, kau membuatku muak," ucap laki-laki itu berbisik di telingaku saat menepuk pundakku.

Saat itu rasanya jantungku serasa mau berhenti. Mendengar suaranya yang terdengar amat seksi membuatku hampir merasa sinting. Maksudku, ia baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang dan aku malah tergoda dengannya? Apa ada yang salah dengan otak-ku ini? Dan apa maksud dari laki itu?

Saat itu juga, kakiku melemas saat mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang kian menjauh. Dan beberapa perasaan khawatir mulai menghantuiku. Benar juga, bagaimana kalau semua kemilau ini lenyap suatu hari nanti?

.

Waktu dua bulan tak terasa berlalu. Hanya dalam sekejab laki-laki itu menjadi bintang sekolah. Nilainya terangkat begitu saja mendekati sempurna. Apa lelaki itu mulai menunjukan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya?

"Saki? Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

Lelaki yang kini merengkuhku mengelus pucuk kepalaku. Entah bagaimana aku merasa sangat jijik dengan laki-laki ini. Apa ia tidak malu menyentuh murid yang berumur lebih muda 10 tahun darinya?

–**PLAKK!**

Tanpa sadar aku menepis elusan kepalanya dan menjauhkan tubuhku dari Kakashi. Suasana seketika menjadi tegang. Bisa kulihat mata Kakashi yang kini menatap penuh rasa kejut dan kecewa. Saat itu juga aku menghela nafas. Aku harus tenang.

"Maaf, Kakashi. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang," ucapku seraya mengenakan pakaianku yang berada di pojok ruangan dan meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Apa kau kepikiran dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba nilainya melejit begitu saja?"

Langkahku seketika terhenti. Akupun menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang kini sudah berjalan mendekatiku. Lalu, lelaki itu langsung memelukku.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau dia juga sama dengan kita? Ia memiliki paras yang indah, mungkin ia juga memiliki guru yang mencuri soal-soal ujian seperti kau?" ucap pria itu yang membuatku merasa marah –entah mengapa.

"Sasuke bukan seperti itu. Ia tidak sama denganku!"

Tanpa sadar, aku mendorong lelaki itu dengan kasar. Aku hanya menatap matanya yang kini menatap mataku dengan kejut. Aku sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Namun, entah bagaimana, aku merasa sudah terlalu muak selama 3 tahun ini karena terus-terusan berpura-pura dan menjadi sosok munafik. Meski sebelumnya aku begitu menikmatinya, kini aku merasa begitu hina dan menyedihkan. Dan lagi, aku tahu dengan sungguh bahwa lelaki ini hanya bernafsu denganku, bukan benar-benar mengasihiku seperti yang sering ia katakan sebelum-sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, kini aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri.

"Kakashi, mulai hari ini hubungan kita berakhir." Ucapku seraya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sementara aku mendengar suara Kakashi yang terus memanggil namaku.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan Kakashi. Dan saat itu juga mataku menatap penuh kejut saat _emerald-_ku bertatap sapa dengan mata seorang siswa yang berada di depan ruangan tersebut. Tubuh siswa tersebut bergetar dengan sangat hebat dengan ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya. Lalu, siswa tersebut langsung berlari sekuat tenaga sementara aku bagai kehilangan tenagaku. Aku yakin, ia pasti mendengar dan menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Kakiku melemas hingga kini aku jatuh terduduk.

Entah mengapa, kini aku menyesali seluruh perbuatan bodohku selama 3 tahun belakangan ini dan merasa bagai perempuan murah yang bodoh.

.

Gosip menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Aku rasa siswa yang memergokiku 2 minggu yang lalu membuat rekaman video yang amat populer tentang aku dan Kakashi. Meski aku tak mengetahuinya secara pasti, namun kini aku bisa merasakannya dari tatapan-tatapan kecewa dan intimidasi dari orang yang dulu sering menyerukan namaku dan menatapku dengan tatapan memuja. Dan kini semuanya sirna hanya dalam waktu seminggu.

Mereka memang tidak menindasku seperti kebanyakan sinetron-sinetron. Aku bersyukur dengan sistem _anti-bullying _yang berdiri di sekolah ini. Namun, kini aku merasakan hal yang –menurutku lebih parah daripada _bullying _itu sendiri.

Setiap kali aku melangkah, setiap kali itu pula aku mendengar kabar yang memalukan dari bisikan-bisikan mereka. Rasanya benar-benar memalukan dan menyedihkan. Sudah seminggu ini berlangsung dan rasanya aku merasa menyedihkan. Entah bagaimana, aku merasa aku telah mengecewakan banyak orang dengan sikapku yang amat tercela itu. Rasanya itu jauh lebih menyakiti hatiku.

Kelas kini telah dimulai. Dan aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dan tak bisa berkonsentrasi di kelas. Rasanya aku begitu malas untuk bersekolah hari ini.

Tiba-tiba selembar kertas sampai di mejaku yang berada di barisan ketiga ini. Aku pun membuka kertas tersebut.

_Sakura, aku mendengar kabar yang tidak mengenakkan tentang kamu yang berpacaran dengan Pak Kakashi demi mencuri data ujian. Itu gak bener, 'kan? –Ino _

Aku langsung menatap ke arah sampingku yang kini mulai menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuat hatiku semakin terhunus. Lalu, aku meremas kertas tersebut saat merasakan perubahan mimik wajah Ino yang seolah menatapku penuh rasa kecewa. Tentu ia merasa kecewa, karena aku tahu betul dirinya yang selalu seolah mengagungkanku. Ia selalu menjadikanku panutan hidupnya dan memintaku untuk mengajarinya beberapa mata pelajaran. Rasanya begitu menyedihkan.

Saat itu juga aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Pak, boleh saya ijin ke ruang kesehatan?"

.

Aku berjalan seraya menundukkan kepala. Suasana benar-benar sunyi, dan itu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Daripada dikerumunan orang-orang yang menghinaku dari belakang atau menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa. Reputasiku selama 3 tahun ini kini telah hancur.

Aku bersyukur, sekolah ini jarang ada siswa atau siswi yang rela meninggalkan kelas untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Mereka benar-benar menomorsatukan pendidikan dan tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun momen untuk belajar.

"Sesuai dugaanku, kau pasti akan kemari."

Sebuah suara kini memecah lamunanku. Saat aku menoleh, kini tampil sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang kini mengenakan baju bebas berada di ruang kesehatan. Setahuku, ia tidak masuk 3 hari ini. Kenapa ia berada di sini sekarang? Tanpa baju seragam pula. Namun, justru ia terlihat sangat keren dan aku dapat melihat beberapa ototnya yang mengintip dari kaos tanpa lengannya. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang model.

"Aku sengaja menunggu saat kau akan menuju ke ruang kesehatan ini sendiri hingga kita bisa berbicara berdua. Aku hingga rela tidak masuk selama 3 hari untuk bisa bercakap denganmu," ucap laki-laki itu menatapku dengan tatapan tegas yang mulai menghipnotisku. Wajahnya begitu indah saat terpapar matahari dari arah jendela. Ia terlihat seolah berkilau. Tapi, ini bukan saatnya mengagumi keindahannya.

"Kupikir kau membenciku." Ucapku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju tempat tidur yang berada di dekat sana.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan kalau aku membencimu. Aku hanya tidak menyukai caramu. Dan kini aku rasa kau sudah menerima ganjaranmu. Aku berniat ingin membantumu," jawabnya mulai melipatkan tangan. Aku terkesiap sejenak mendengar ucapannya yang terlihat begitu dewasa. Apa ia sedang ingin menyombongkan dirinya sekarang?

"Tidak. Tenang saja, aku berada di pihakmu dan aku tulus ingin membantumu. Apalagi, ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Aku mengetahui dari kelas 1 tentang kau yang sesungguhnya. Dan aku melihat bagaimana cara Pak Kakashi mengiming-ngimingimu."

Aku terkejut. Bagaimana laki-laki ini bisa mengetahui hal tersebut?

"Setidaknya kau kini sudah belajar bahwa nilai bukanlah segalanya. Kini kamu belajar bahwa mendapatkan nilai dan popularitas secara instan, hal tersebut juga akan sirna secara instan. Dan lagi, aku tahu kau sudah cukup berusaha untuk tetap belajar selama 3 tahun ini. Meski itu hanya selembar kertas bocoran yang belum terjawab, kau tetap berusaha untuk mempelajarinya dan mengikuti semua kelas yang ada, 'kan? Proses dan semangat yang kau kontribusikan bagus. Hanya terealisasikan dengan salah."

Suasana tiba-tiba menghening. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berjalan mendekatiku.

"Tapi, rasa kesepian Pak Kakashi yang membuatnya jadi menawarkan hal yang tidak baik, itu harus bisa aku tanggulangi juga,"

Aku terkesiap saat itu juga. Entah bagaimana laki-laki itu seolah mampu membaca pikiran seseorang. Saat itu laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan sangat menawan. Ia benar-benar sangat tampan dan indah.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja besok."

.

.

.

2 bulan telah berlalu sejak hari ini. Semuanya berjalan normal seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Namun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan pengalaman yang amat berharga itu. Pengalaman yang membuat harga diriku hancur oleh karena nilai dan popularitas.

Mataku kini tak mampu lepas dari sosok seorang laki-laki yang terlihat bagai malaikat dengan balutan jas itu. Saat laki-laki itu naik ke pondium, entah sihir apa yang ia miliki, seluruh mata terfokus menatap lelaki itu sama seperti diriku. Beberapa menatap lelaki itu dengan rasa penuh tak percaya karena ia telah lulus dengan nilai ujian akhir yang sempurna dan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengucapkan pidato di depan panggung.

"_Terimakasih atas kenangan yang telah kalian berikan selama ini. Sangat banyak yang terjadi dan aku yakin sebagian besar di antara kalian bertanya tentang sebab aku yang selalu menyembunyikan identitasku –dulu. Dulu –saat aku lulus di SMP, aku menjadi lulusan terbaik di SMP Suna persis seperti sekarang."_

Aku dapat merasakan tatapan penuh rasa percaya dari sekitarku. Beberapa mata kini menatapnya penuh kagum –sama sepertiku.

"_Saat itu aku merasa takut untuk maju ke jenjang selanjutnya karena aku tidak mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya aku inginkan. Aku hanya terfokus untuk menjadi yang terbaik karena tuntutan dari seluruh pihak yang mengharapkan lebih terhadapku. Aku tidak menyatakan diriku menjadi lulusan terbaik saat itu, aku tidak merasa lebih pintar dari teman-temanku. Aku hanya mengikuti ujian dengan sempurna dari hasilku mengikuti kelas setiap saat,"_

Seketika itu juga aku menegang. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu seolah menusuk diriku. Pasalnya, aku memang yang terbaik –dulu, namun aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada laki-laki yang jauh lebih pintar dariku –Uchiha Sasuke

"_Saat itu aku merasa gamang karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya aku inginkan. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke SMA terjauh dari Suna agar aku bisa membuka identitas baru menjadi anak 'bodoh' dan mampu terfokus atas apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan untuk ke depannya."_

Aku terdiam. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa ia tidak benar-benar bodoh karena ia mampu mengerjakan soal-soal dengan baik. Ia hanya sengaja mengerjakannya dengan salah dan melakukan perhitungan agar menjadi nomor dua dari belakang dengan caranya yang amat unik dan gila. Laki-laki itu benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Hal yang membuat dirinya menjadi dianggap remeh hingga ia tidak perlu fokus terhadap harapan-harapan orang-orang.

Ia kemudian mengangkat rambut depannya ke belakang –kebiasaan yang mulai kuhapalkan belakangan ini. Kebiasaan yang menurutku sangat seksi dan menawan.

"_Untuk selanjutnya. Aku akan mengambil hukum di Universitas di kota K. Terimakasih untuk seluruh pihak yang menyadarkanku tentang minatku selama ini. Dengan ini aku berpesan agar kalian semua tidak terpengaruh sepenuhnya oleh nilai. Nilai hanyalah sebuah 'hadiah bonus' untuk mereka yang berusaha. Namun, nilai tak pernah mampu menunjukan jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Ia hanyalah kuantitas, bukan menunjukan kualitas anda yang sesungguhnya. Bukan menunjukan harga diri dan bakat anda yang sesungguhnya. Sekian dan terimakasih."_

Tepuk tangan menghiasi turunnya laki-laki itu dari pondium. Tak jarang beberapa dari mereka memberikan _standing applause _kepada Sasuke. Sebelum lelaki itu turun dari pondium, aku melihat ia menatap ke arahku seraya tersenyum. Entah bagaimana, sejak saat itu pidato dan pengalaman yang diberikan lelaki itu akan menghiasi seluruh hari-hariku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang menyikutku, akupun menoleh dan kudapati Ino yang kini mendekati wajahnya mendekatiku.

"Kau beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan laki-laki luar biasa ini, Sakura."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Ya, aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dan dicintai oleh laki-laki yang mengaku sudah memerhatikanku dari kelas 1 SMA itu. Laki-laki yang amat luar biasa di mataku.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Maaf kalau OOC banget. Ini Cuma fiksi pelepas jenuh doang kok. Hehe. Aku sulit buat bikin Sakura atau Sasukenya IC karena menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama di Sakura-nya. Agak sulit membuatnya tetap IC. Namun, untuk fiksi-fiksi selanjutnya, aku berharap bisa berjalan dengan mulus (?) Maaf kalau kesannya kecepatan atau nampak seperti fiksi aneh yang maksa. Habisnya alurnya maju-maju-dan maju banget. Sengaja biar bisa jadi oneshot. Wkwkwk. Tapi, apa kalian bisa menangkap pesan yang ingin aku sampaikan dari fiksi ini? =')**

**Untuk yang nunggu _fic _Lux In Tenebris, SMILE, UNPREDICTABLE LOVE, SCANDAL AND FAIRNESS, JERAWAT MENGALIHKAN DUNIAKU (kalau ada) (waw. banyak juga ya ternyata utangku :x) sabar ya. lagi sibuk-sibuknya nih... =') Sibuk _Try Out, _Ujian sekolah, ujian praktek dan ujian kawan-kawannya itu hahahaha. Mungkin selesai Ujian Nasional aku masih harus sibuk untuk belajar buat persiapan masuk perguruan tinggi negeri jalur ujian tertulis. Doakan aku ya. Hehe. dan kayaknya nanti aku sempet-sempetin buat ngambil kerjaan biar gak jadi pengangguran selama selesai UN juga soalnya. Hiksu. Gak tahu deh masih bisa sempet nulis atau tidak entar. Doakan saja ya...**

**Jakarta, 15 Februari 2015 17:30 oleh **_**author **_**yang lagi mikirin keuangannya. Untung ya bentar lagi imlek. Ngomong-ngomong, besok tanggal tiga belas aksen, 'kan? **


End file.
